He's a Cat?
by The Phantom-Otaku
Summary: While finishing up some early morning ghost hunting, Danny ends up chasing a ghost cat. He chases it back to its owner, who is angry at Danny for supposedly terrorizing her cat. As revenge, she turns Danny into a cat! How will Danny get out of this one? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! I'm here to contribute my story to the Danny Phantom Archive! Now, I was looking through the Danny Phantom forums, when I came across a plot bunny. "** **Basically, the plot goes that Danny tweaks off some crazy obsessive cat-lady and she turns him into a kitten. In a cruel twist of irony, though, Vlad finds out and takes him in to try and use the situation to his advantage."** **Now, I'm going to have a twist on this concept, otherwise I would have just told you the entire plot! By the way, something I want to say about the title is that it's a play on the theme song.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

Danny weaved in and out of the giant ghost squid's tentacles. It was currently 5:30 a.m. on a Saturday, and all Danny wanted to do was go back to sleep. Seriously, this was one of the few days he got to sleep in! The ghost squid backed up, preparing to shoot some ink. Luckily, Danny saw it coming and dodged. He charged up an ectoblast and fired it at the ghost squid's eye. The beam hit it dead on, causing to screech in pain. Danny took this as an opportunity to suck the ghost into the thermos. Danny let out a satisfied sigh. Now he could go back to sleep!

A crash from an alleyway underneath him caught his attention. Danny stared down at the alleyway, debating whether he should check it out or not. Eventually he came to the decision that he should go see what had made the noise. Even if he did ignore it and went home, the thought that he might have let a ghost roam free to cause havoc would keep him up anyway.

He floated down cautiously to the alleyway, prepared for the worst. He landed on the ground as he scanned the alley for any sign of a ghost. A flicker of movement behind a trash can caught his eye. He began to approach the trash can slowly. He peered around the trash can and saw a glowing green cat with a dark green streak on its back. The cat turned to face Danny and meowed.

Danny let out a sigh. It was only a cat. A ghost cat, but a cat nonetheless. This wouldn't be too hard. "Alright, kitty, I'm just going to take you back to your home," Danny said as he reached out to pick up the cat. The cat's back arched slightly. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you," Danny soothed, reaching slower this time.

The cat refused to be consoled and lashed out, scratching at Danny's hands. Danny barely managed to pull his hands out of the cat's reach. He sent the cat a glare. Maybe this was going to be harder than he thought. The cat let out a low growl and a hiss.

The cat's body began to grow. Giant fangs popped out of the cat's mouth, giving the appearance of a Saber Tooth Tiger. Danny could now see the big, sharp claws that the cat truly possessed. Yeah, this was going to be way harder than he thought. The giant cat let out a roar akin to a tiger and pounced at him. Danny's eyes widened in surprise at the cat's sudden movement. Danny dove to the side and rolled. The giant cat landed right where Danny had been floating, but instead of turning around to fight him, it began to run out into the street.

Danny sprang up off the ground and flew into the skies. He could see the giant cat running through the streets. It looked like it was going somewhere. The giant cat turned sharply into another alleyway that led to one of the older parts of town. Danny successfully followed the cat through the maze of alleys. The cat sprinted faster down the alley and turned into another street once again. Danny sped up to keep up with the cat, but when he got out of the alley, he only saw a glimpse of the cat as it phased through the wall of an old building.

Danny phased through the wall of the building. There didn't seem to be anyone there. The room was littered with old furniture. Couches, chairs, tables, even a few old TVs. Danny walked alertly, looking for any sign of the darn cat that was causing him to lose sleep. Finally, he spotted a soft, green glow coming from one of the couches. Danny crept up to the couch and saw an old woman. Her white hair was pulled into a bun with a few wisps of hair flying out. She wore a purple shawl.

"Why hello there, dearie," the elderly woman greeted. "Are you lost?"

Danny was caught off guard. He didn't think anyone was here, let alone an old woman. She didn't seem to be the slightest bit perturbed by him either. "Um, I'm looking for a cat," Danny said, barely managing to not stutter.

"Oh? Why I just love cats!" the lady exclaimed cheerfully. "Is it your cat?" the old woman asked curiously.

"No, ma'am," Danny responded. "It's a ghost cat. I want to find it and be sure it's not causing trouble."

This seemed to catch the old woman's attention. "So you're the one who angered my little Mandalay," the old lady said with an edge. The old woman stood up and turned around, letting Danny get a good look at her. She had wrinkly, green skin.

She lifted up her hands as they lit up with green energy. "I'll teach you not to mess with my cat!" the old lady exclaimed. She shot her rays at Danny, who dodged by flying. "Mandalay! Get him!" the woman commanded. The giant cat came out of nowhere and whacked Danny over the head with her paw. Danny landed on the hard floor, a bit dazed. The old woman raised her hands once again and shot the beams of energy at Danny. This time Danny couldn't dodge due to his daze. All he saw was the bright green light and then darkness.

 **Okay, so how'd I do? Any feedback is appreciated greatly! Anyhow, until the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone! I'm back with the next chapter! Thank you to those who've read the first chapter. Now, let's get to main plot of this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

Danny moaned softly as his eyes fluttered open. His vision was slightly blurry. After a few moments, it cleared up and Danny's head stopped spinning. Danny attempted to push himself up onto his back legs, but he was thrown off balance and fell back down onto his stomach. Confused, Danny looked down at his arms and found black cat paws instead. Danny's eye widened to the size of of dinner plates as the memories came flooding back. The ghost cat, the chase, and the crazy cat ghost that did this to him.

Danny began to panic. He was a cat, and he didn't know if there was a way to turn him back. He looked around at his surroundings, trying to determine his location. He appeared to be in an alley. "Okay, okay. Calm down, Fenton," Danny breathed. He stopped. He had just managed to talk, but he was a cat. How? He didn't know nor did he care. At least he could still communicate like a person, and he wouldn't have to resort to drawing in the dirt or something.

"I wonder if I can still use my powers," Danny wondered aloud. He attempted to turn his body intangible, and to his surprise, it worked. After that, he tested out his invisibility, which also worked. Now for something harder. Flying.

He closed his eyes in concentration and focused on flying. He felt his paws leave the ground. He opened his eyes and looked down. It was working! He was only about a foot off the ground when he lost concentration and fell back down to the cold ground with a thump.

"Well, looks like flying is out of the question. Way too much concentration," Danny mumbled as he pushed himself off the ground. It was time to see if he could use any of his offensive powers.

Danny focused his energy towards his paws, hoping that he could use his ectoblasts. He looked down at his small paw. Nothing. He tried again and received the same results. He sighed in defeat. "Great. Just great," Danny grumbled as he slumped down. He couldn't use his basic offensive ghost power.

Danny straightened himself up. He needed to be changed back into a human. "I've got to get Sam and Tucker. They can help!" Danny said. Even if they couldn't help him right then and there, they could still help him catch the ghost that did this to him. Danny's ears flattened against his head as he realized the teasing he'd have to endure once Tucker found out. He was sure Sam would tease him as well but not as much as Tucker would.

He walked out of the alleyway and onto the sidewalk. It was still relatively early in the morning, seeing as not many people were out on the sidewalk. He looked around to try and assess his location. After searching around for a few minutes he came upon a street sign.

"Alpha Street?" Danny mumbled under his breath. "That means Sam's house is right around the corner!"

Danny began running towards the end of the street He nearly tripped several times but managed to stay upright. He ran the corner, but he immediately skidded to a stop when he saw a dog up ahead. Unfortunately for Danny, the dog had already spotted him. The dog's tail began to wag. The dog took off to chase after Danny.

Danny now knew why cats didn't like dogs. The dog might have good intentions, but they're just so big compared to a cat. The dog might not mean to hurt them, but they just play so rough. The dog got closer, but Danny stood his ground. He could always go intangible.

The dog was now up in Danny's face, licking him. Danny craned his neck backwards to get some breathing space, but for every inch he took back, the dog leaned closer. Eventually the dog began to try and play with Danny. The dog barked, trying to spur Danny on.

"No thanks. I can't play right now," Danny said. He tried to walk past the dog, but the dog cocked its head. "I have to go. I can't play," Danny said sternly. The dog gave him its best puppy-dog eyes. "No," Danny said, shaking his head. "Don't look at me that way." The dog let out a small whine.

"Dexter!" a voice from one of the houses called. "Come here, boy!" The dog responded to his owner's voice and walked towards the house. "There you are boy."

Curiously, Danny walked up a little closer. He'd have to walk by this house to get to Sam's anyway.

The man who owned the dog bent down. "Did you find a new friend, Dexter?" The stopped to pet the panting dog. "He's very cute. Maybe you can come back outside and play with him some more later." The owner whistled and the dog followed him back into the house. Well, at least he would have to worry about Dexter following him to Sam's.

Danny continued on towards the Manson residence. Finally he came upon the familiar looking mansion. Danny silently cheered as he sped up to get there faster. He stood in front of the door. How come it had never occurred to him that he can't open the door? He'd have to find some other way inside.

Danny looked around and noticed the sides were open. Maybe there was a window open. With his luck, probably not, but it was the only plan he had. He scanned the dead end alleys. He saw nothing that he could use to get inside. There were no windows on the side of the house. He checked the other side as well and got the same results.

There was a way he could get into the house. If he could concentrate enough, he could float up to the balcony below the windows and phase through the window. He took a deep breath and began to focus. He felt his paws leave the pavement. This time he didn't open his eyes. He just kept thinking about floating. After a few moments, Danny cracked one eye open. He saw the he was just a little bit above the window. He quickly stopped concentrating and snagged the balcony's edge with his paws. He pulled himself up and peeked through the window. It was Sam's room! He had finally caught a break.

Now how was he going to open the window? He had a great idea. He'd hit his paw against the window until Sam woke up. Sure, she'd be angry at first, but she'd forget about the minute he told her the situation.

That's exactly what he did. He watched for about ten minutes as Sam tried to ignore the noise and continue her slumber. She tossed and turned, she tried to block out the noise by putting her pillow over her head, but nothing seemed to work. Finally she shot up in bed, visibly agitated. She marched over to her window and pulled back her curtains. She felt some of her agitation melt away after she saw the adorable black kitten on her balcony. She opened the window and said, "What are you doing here, little guy?"

"Sam, it's me! Danny!" the kitten responded abruptly. Sam was taken aback. A cat had just spoken to her!

The kitten jumped onto the floor of Sam's room. "Sam, you've got to help me!"

Sam put up her hands, signaling to Danny to slow down. "Woah, Danny. Give me a second. How on earth are you a cat?" Sam asked as she bent down to Danny's level. Danny began to explain everything that had happened that led up to this point. "Okay, I'll call Tucker and get him to come over here."

 **Phew, the chapter is finished. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as the last! Once again, thank you to all the people who are reading this story. Please, tell me what you guys thought. I love to see what you guys think about it. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, here's the next chapter! Also, thank you guys so much! I was ecstatic when I saw that the story had over 100 views the next morning! You guys are great! Let's move onto to what you all came here for.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

Tucker slept peacefully in his bed. It was perfectly calm and quiet. Sunlight filtered in through the blinds that covered the window. Suddenly, Tucker's phone blared his ringtone, startling Tucker awake. All three teens made sure to put the volume on their phones on maximum volume just in case Danny got into trouble at night and needed them.

Tucker fumbled with his phone due to his nerves. He finally managed to hold his phone straight and answer it. "Hello?" Tucker answered.

"Tucker, you need to get to my house. Quick!" Sam's voice said with urgency.

"What happened?" Tucker asked as he reached for his glasses. Most likely whatever had happened had to do with Danny.

"It'll be easier to explain once you get over here," Sam responded. "Just get here as fast as you can." With that, Sam hung up. Tucker stared at his phone for a moment, wondering what had happened to his friend. He shook himself out of his trance and began to get dressed.

Tucker stepped up to the Manson Residence. The entire walk to Sam's had felt like an eternity. All he could think of was what was wrong. What if something bad had happened to Danny? And what were they going to do? Sam didn't sound sad, but Tucker couldn't stop the his worried thoughts.

He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it. Hopefully Sam would answer it.

Unfortunately, Sam's mother answered the door. She didn't mind Tucker as much as Danny, but she still made it very clear that she didn't exactly like him. A look of surprise came over Pamela's face. "Tucker? What are you doing here?" the woman asked, confused.

Tucker glanced around nervously as he thought of an excuse. "Uh, Sam asked me to come over and help her with a… an environmental project!" Tucker gave the woman his best smile.

The woman gave him a strange look but let him in anyway. At least he had managed to get past Sam's parents easily. Now he would finally learn what the issue was. He hoped that it wasn't bad.

As he walked up the stairs his anxiety about the situation only got worse. There were plenty of terrible scenarios that ran through his head that involved his friend meeting a terrible fate. He knocked on Sam's door just in case. He didn't want to just barge in there.

"One second!" Sam yelled through her door. A few moments later, she opened the door. Sam breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, it's just you Tucker. I thought it was my parents."

"Sam, what's going on?" Tucker asked. He was dying to know what was going on.

Sam pulled Tucker into her room and closed the door, locking it behind them. "Okay. Tucker, I don't know how to tell you this, but… Danny's been transformed into a cat."

Tucker stared blankly at Sam. "Danny's a cat?" Tucker repeated with disbelief. Sam nodded.

"Danny, you can come out now. It wasn't my parents," Sam called. A little black kitten with blue eyes emerged from under the bed. Danny jumped up onto the bed and sat down.

"Go on. Laugh it up," Danny said flatly. He knew how Tucker was. He knew Tucker would find this situation somewhat funny.

Tucker let out a sigh of relief. "I thought something way worse happened. I'm glad your okay, dude," Tucker said, looking down at the small black kitten. "You being a cat is pretty funny though," Tucker added with a chuckle.

"Okay, can we please start trying to find a way to change me back?" Danny asked impatiently. Being a cat could be fun, but he didn't want to stay a cat forever.

Sam cradled her chin in thought. "Maybe we should go ask Frostbite. He might have some idea how to change to back," Sam suggested.

"Yeah, maybe," Danny muttered. He sure hoped so.

"Well, then what are we waiting for? Let's go to Frostbite," Tucker said.

 **Yes, I know this chapter is rather short. Don't worry though, I'll have the next chapter out relatively soon as usual. I decided to portray Tucker in a better light. I really don't like it when people hate on Tucker. I mean, what did he do to deserve it? It just bugs me. I hope you guys are liking it so far! Anyways, until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, guys, here's chapter 4! I was so surprised when I saw that my story had nearly 300 views! This is awesome! I recently checked, and the story has broken 300 views! Once again, you guys are awesome! And I'm going to thank you guys with an awesome chapter! Now, let's get on with the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. All credit goes to Butch Hartman.**

* * *

Tucker eased the Specter Speeder into the Ghost Zone. Sam sat beside Tucker with Danny in her lap. They had made sure to grab their thick coats before they set off. At first, they weren't sure what to do about Danny. The Far Frozen was awfully cold, even if he did have a fur coat. Their first idea was to bring a blanket, but then Sam remembered an old sweater that didn't fit her anymore. Her grandmother had knitted it for her, so it was a plain purple and black sweater. They threw it in the wash to shrink it down to fit Danny.

Every time they passed an enemies lair, they tensed up. They didn't want to fight one of Danny's ghostly foes. They could handle themselves well enough with the weapons in the Specter Speeder, but they didn't want any of his enemies to know about his current predicament. That would bring every ghost in the Ghost Zone after him, seeing as he'd be easy to take out.

They could see the landmarks that they associated with the Far Frozen coming up. They smiled. Maybe their luck was improving. Maybe they could get to the Far Frozen without any trouble. Yeah, right. Something hit the outside of the ship, causing it to rattle.

All three yelled in surprise as they were thrown around inside of the ship. Tucker managed to grab hold of the controls and straightened the Specter Speeder. "What the heck hit us?!" Tucker asked as he gazed out the windshield. A figure flew into view. It was Skulker!

"Oh, no…" Danny muttered. He really didn't want to fight, seeing as he couldn't fight. He could only use his most basic ghost powers. He also didn't want Skulker to see him this way. He'd have no trouble making fun of the Halfa relentlessly. Danny didn't feel comfortable letting his friends fight his battles for him. They could get hurt or worse, and he wouldn't be able to do anything except watch.

Skulker cackled madly. "I knew I recognized this ship," Skulker said, observing the two teens. Skulker frowned. "Where is the ghost child?" Skulker asked, confused. He really was only there for Danny.

Sam thought quickly and said, "He's not with us."

Skulker narrowed his eyes at the girl. "Really?" Skulker asked skeptically. Both teens nodded. Skulker checked his sensors. "Liars! My sensors are picking up his ecto-signature! If you won't tell me where he is, I'll have to scared him out of hiding!"

Skulker pointed his wrist gun at the Specter Speeder. The gun whined as it charged up. "Tucker, drive!" Sam yelled.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Tucker replied as he clicked buttons on the Specter Speeder's dash. Tucker floored the Specter Speeder, flying past Skulker. Skulker barely escaped getting run over by the ship. He glowered at the ship that was quickly shrinking into the distance and took off after it.

"Sam, get to the weapons!" Danny said, pointing to a console with his paw.

Sam ran over as quickly as she could without falling over. She sat down and looked at the many buttons and switches that were on the console. "Um…" Sam mumbled as she looked for the correct button to push. Finally she found a button that had a skull and crossbones on it. "This one looks promising," Sam smiled as she pressed the button. A big ray gun of some sort popped out of the top of the Specter Speeder. The ray gun charged up a huge, green blast and fired at Skulker. Skulker saw the beam and dove down to avoid it. The ray continued to fire blasts at Skulker, and Skulker continued to maneuver around them. Skulker pulled out an ecto gun and fired at the giant ray gun. He blasted the ray gun, causing it to detach from the Specter Speeder.

"Are we close, Tucker?" Sam asked, panicked.

"Yeah, we're nearly there," Tucker said, increasing the Specter Speeder's speed. They could see the snowy hills approaching. "Woah!" Tucker yelled as he pulled up on the controls. He had pushed the Speeder too much, and now it had spiralled out of control into a nosedive. He slowed their speed and pulled on the controls more. The Speeder began to pull upwards but not fast enough. They were still going to crash!

They hit the snow covered ground several times before the Specter Speeder finally settled. Sam and Tucker quickly grabbed their coats and Danny's tiny sweater before they raced out the door with Danny right behind them. Unfortunately, Skulker showed up right then and snatched Danny up. Sam and Tucker bit their lips, trying not to shout for their friend. He looked curiously at the black kitten before he glanced at his scanner confusedly. "Hmm. My scanner says that you're the halfa," Skulker growled.

"Let me go!" Danny said. Skulker had been holding him in a very uncomfortable position, and cats just don't do uncomfortable.

A nasty grin spread across Skulker's face. "Ah, so it is you, ghost child!" Skulker cackled madly once more. "I see your in quite the dilemma," Skulker said as he looked over the black kitten.

"Yeah, I'm kind of having a small catastrophe. Now would you mind putting me down now so I can get this fixed?" Danny asked grouchily. Skulker hands were awfully cold, and the air was even colder.

"Oh, no. I can't do that, now can I? You're still very valuable even if you're a cat," Skulker said. A glowing knife popped out of his wrist. "You won't get away this time!" Skulker said, raising the knife.

"No!" Sam and Tucker yelled. They were in such a rush to get out of the Speeder that they had forgotten to grab a weapon.

Danny struggled in Skulker's grip but was unable to slip out. Skulker swung the blade down, and in that moment, Danny felt his instincts take over. He growled and ectoplasmic energy surrounded his paws. He slashed at Skulker's arm, ripping through the metal like tissue. Skulker screamed in pain and surprise as his arm fell into the snow below. Danny scrambled away over to his Tucker. Sam had ran back to the Specter Speeder to grab a thermos since she was the faster of the two. "Tucker, catch!" Sam yelled, tossing the thermos to Tucker. Tucker caught the thermos and sucked Skulker into it.

* * *

 **Alright, how did you like this chapter? I had a ton of fun writing this. Next chapter will most likely be the end of this story. Anyways, until the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, guys, it's the final chapter! This story has been a blast to write, and I hope it was a blast to read. I have some other ideas for Danny planned, so be sure to watch out for those. Anyways, let's move on with the last chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. All rights go to Butch Hartman.**

* * *

The three friends flew through the frozen wasteland, keeping an eye out for any Far Frozen. Both teens had put their coats on to help keep themselves warm. Sam had slipped the sweater onto Danny as well. After they had taken care of Skulker, they started the Specter Speeder up and managed to get it out of the snow.

Eventually, they spotted a Far Frozen guard. They stopped the Speeder and got out to ask the Far Frozen if he could take them to Frostbite. Sam picked up Danny. She didn't want him to wander off. Curiosity killed the cat, and satisfaction would not bring this cat back.

They walked up to the Far Frozen guard. "Excuse me, do you know where Frostbite is?" Sam asked.

The guard turned his head to look at them. "Yes, I do. Why do you ask? Are you in need of assistance?" the Far Frozen asked.

"Yeah, we kinda have a situation on our hands," Sam said, holding Danny out in front of her.

"Great One?!" the Far Frozen asked, his eyes widening with surprise. Sam nodded. "Follow me," the guard said. He began to lead them into a nearby village. The houses were a bit like igloos but with more complicated designs. They eventually came upon a giant stone structure. They walked inside and were lead through various corridors before they finally were brought to Frostbite. The guard informed Frostbite of the current situation. Frostbite nodded and dismissed the guard.

"Looks like Nia has been at it again," Frostbite sighed.

"Nia?" Tucker wondered.

"Nia," Frostbite repeated. "She's the ghost who did this to him."

"How do you know her?" Sam asked curiously.

"She came by our village once and turned several Far Frozen into cats," Frostbite explained.

"Did they get turned back into Far Frozen?" Danny asked. He was awfully ancy.

Frostbite nodded. "She has the power to turn you back herself. All you have to do is find her," Frostbite explained.

"It's that simple?!" Danny asked. Frostbite nodded again. Danny sighed. "Come on guys. We've got a ghost to hunt down."

* * *

"Danny, where did you last see her?" Sam asked.

"Somewhere downtown in an abandoned warehouse," Danny responded.

Tucker flew the Specter Speeder above downtown with Danny giving directions. Finally they arrived at the abandoned warehouse where Danny had his first encounter with Nia. "Alright, guys, bring your weapons," Danny said. He didn't want them to be turned into cats too.

They slowly opened the door to the warehouse that was full to the brim with furniture. They sneaked through the maze of furniture. Finally they spotted a glowing figure on one of the couches. "Well, well, well…" she said, "look who we have here."

Sam and Tucker pointed their weapons at her. "Change Danny back!" Sam commanded.

"Now, now. There's no need for that," Nia said waving her hand. Sam and Tucker slowly lowered their ecto-weapons. "If I'm going to change the boy back, I'll need him to do something for me…"

Danny groaned. "What do I need to do?" Danny asked begrudgingly.

"You need to apologize to poor Mandalay," Nia said, holding out her cat.

"Wait, that's it?" Danny asked, not believing it. Nia nodded. "I'm sorry for chasing you," Danny said, holding out his paw to Mandalay. Mandalay sniffed his paw before she gave it a lick.

"Ooh, that means she forgives you. Very well. I'll change you back." She lifted up her arms as her hands glowed. She blasted Danny once again, knocking him out.

Sam and Tucker gasped before they ran over to their friend. "What did you do?!" Tucker asked.

"I did what he asked. Once he awakens, he'll be human again," Nia explained. "Just take him home and let him rest."

* * *

Danny's eyes fluttered open. He saw his bedroom ceiling. He sat up. How did he get here? He looked down at his body. "I'm human again!" Danny exclaimed gleefully. "Well, part human."

* * *

 **I'm sorry it's short, but I think it wrapped it up nicely. I might use Nia again for another fanfic sometime. I hope you all enjoyed it. I would love it if you guys told me your thoughts on the whole story. Once again, I love to hear other people's thoughts. Anyways, until next time!**


End file.
